Lyrics
by Nashi Layla Dragneel
Summary: Lyrics are normally used to describe feelings where words can't. Songs are normally used when all sense of speech is gone or you need to spill your heart out and you have simply no words to describe the situation. Thirteen one shots, thirteen songs and thirteen pairings - please review :)


_Hello fanfiction world :) _

_Please review my story I would love some feedback, my first one shot is about my funniest uncle and aunt - they are always so drunk! I love Aunt Cana and Uncle Laxus I wish they would visit more._

_Song: Secrets by One Republic _

_Pairing: Laxus x Cana_

_- Nashi ;) x_

_I need another story _He had finally returned to his old guild for a visit, he was only a guest but he was staying for five Fairy Tail bar was quiet as Team Natsu was building connections with the other guilds so there was no fighting to Laxus's relief. He sometimes got irritated by everyone and everybody. What irritated him the most was a certain brunette that kept living it up. She was selfish and self-absorbed but most importantly she was weak. Every night it was left to Erza or Mira to carry her back to Fairy Hills from her behaviour. Sometimes Laxus wondered how she didn't have liver failure yet or days like today how she wasn't dead yet.

_Something to get off my chest _Cana Alberona in his eyes was weak, she threw back the alcohol and weakened what little strength she has, instead of facing her troubles head on. Laxus wanted to know why she continued to drink herself into oblivion. She was part of the reason at the start why he wanted to make a stronger guild. She was weak, and she had gone from a sweet frightened girl to a drunken mess.

_My life gets kind of boring _Cana looked up and looked at Laxus, he would probably be thinking how worthless she was again. She knocked back even more alcohol to Mira's distress_._He decided not to confront her until the last day and instead he sat and drowned the alcohol with her, to her surprise. She laughed and reminisced with him of his bad side. She still remembered how Laxus asked her to strip, for him to help with Phantom Lord. Laxus inwardly cringed at how arrogant he was a few months but laughed, then she was out for the count on her 13th drink for five minutes then she decided to call it a night, he offered to walk back with her to Fairy Hills. She accepted.

_Need something that I can confess _" I'm glad that we could become friends again, like when we were kids..." Cana slurred and Laxus laughed awkwardly, remembering the time before he decided to rebel against his Grandfather and follow his Father footsteps. Ivan and Gildarts were best friends, and with Cana always hanging around Gildarts like he was her hero. Somehow they both became friends.

_All the sleeves I've stained red _" You hurt me but somehow I forgive you," Cana then fainted and Laxus groaned, this was awkward as he had to pick up her bridal style and he carried her to her room. He lifted her onto to her bed and she was sound asleep. Laki saw him come out of Cana's room and raised her eyebrows, then ran away and she looked frightened. Why was he such a fool? Well at least he knew now about the damage he did and one day he would be back in Fairy Tail, as a guild mage but he had some learning to do.

_From all the truth that I've said _He spent the next two days diverting between The Thunder Legion and Cana's side. It was nice seeing Cana when she was sober and he ended up helping her on a Quest. It was trying to catch someone who was stealing woman and Laxus was wondering why Cana had chose this specific quest, she claimed it was the reward and to prove to Team Natsu that they weren't the only other non S-Class mages that could take the big money quests. Max and Warren had had bailed on her last minute. When both Laxus and Cana arrived in the town of Soma, Cana was immediately attacked by a gigantic oath who Laxus recognised as one of the seven kins of Purgatory - Kain. Laxus should have known, he was offered by Hades to join them when he was going to take over Fairy Tail. He was momentarily disgusted when he saw Kain for the first time.

_Come by it honestly I swear _" Don't let him get your hair Cana!" Laxus pounced on her, rolling them out the way of Kain's sight. Kain ran after them both and Laxus decided to take him on by himself. Kain immediately pulled out his bewitched doll - Mr Cursey and made a pull for Laxus hair while Laxus chanted Raging Bolt. "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" Kain immediately shook as the electric current from the bolt but he seemed to recover as he revealed the blond lock on Mr Cursey's head as Laxus slapped himself to Kain's amusement. Cana acted incredibly strangely, she hadn't moved where Laxus put her but she sprung into action.

_Thought you saw me wink, no _Cana was still dazed from being in Laxus's arms, she had to think of something and quick. " Hot Girl Card!" Cana chanted and an army of hot girls appeared to Kain's delight as he dropped Mr Cursey and followed the ten girls that surrounded him. Laxus stopped slapping himself and raged at Kain. Kain ran straight to Cana and grabbed her hair, Cana was furious as he yanked her hair and tried to grab the doll off her. Cana wrapped the doll around her, then the next thing she knew Laxus was on top of her shielding her from Kain and she sniggered at the awkward position they were both in. " Oi - no cuddling!" Kain growled while Cana laughed and ripped the blonde lock from Mr Cursey's head as Laxus took Kain down.

_I've been on the brink, so _Cana watched in awe as Laxus striked Kain down. He was so strong and she didn't realise how much she actually missed him, she was kid and she looked up to him as an older brother when they were children. After they finished mission, they caught a train back and Cana tried her best to help Laxus with his motion sickness. She laughed at him then Cana obviously had to insert alcohol in this situation and it helped Laxus to sleep on the train from Soma to Magnolia. She felt exhausted and drained from the experience, she looked down at the lightning dragon slayer that was in her lap, he deserved to have someone stronger next to him.

_Tell me what you want to hear_ Laxus woke up in Cana's lap and immediately raised his eyebrows. She was asleep as well, she seemed to shiver and Laxus took off his coat and tried to wrap it around her, she woke and the first thing that Laxus noticed was Cana's eyes - they were red and tears were glistening. " Why are you crying? You got your reward! You should be happy and drinking!" Cana took the coat and turned away from him. " I'm sorry I'm weak Laxus, I'm sorry I made you get drunk and pass out..." Cana sniffed and Laxus was confused but he remembered he was trying to find out why she was drinking so much and he decided to stay quiet. He didn't know what to say.

_Something that will light those ears _" I drink to numb the pain I feel, so I guessed it would have the same affect on you Cana spoke. While this did nothing but anger Laxus and he wanted to know what caused Cana so much pain.  
" What makes you hurt so much to drink this much? You are killing yourself slowly..." Cana tried to awkwardly laugh it off but Laxus wasn't having any of it.

_I'm sick of all the insincere "_ Don't give me a non-genuine smile Cana! Don't degrade yourself by being fake and don't make up a lie!" Laxus angrily spoke and made Cana back up. " Cana sat and curled up into a ball, trying to create a protective wall around herself and thought whether she should tell Laxus or not about her Father issues. She decided she should, for some reason she thought she could trust this strong Laxus. Maybe he could make her stronger and more real...

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away _" Gildarts is my Father, and I'm so weak like you said months ago there is no way he would be proud to have someone like me as his Daughter, I took the S Class exam four times and failed each time. When Markarov talks about who the candidates once Team Natsu come back and if I'm a candidate and if I fail this S - Class exam again... I quit..."

_This time don't need another perfect lie, don't need the critics to jump in line... _Cana felt a surge of relief go through her as she told Laxus her troubles as Laxus realised that Cana was strong emotionally, it was amazing that she coped this well with having this huge burden and everything started to make sense. Thats why Cana was obsessed with learning magic, Gildarts and strength when she was a child. Laxus felt like he was the weak one at that moment and he had learnt something from Cana. But now her strength was chipping away with this talk of quitting...

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_ " Cana you shouldn't quit the guild, its your home - learn from me, my own Father issues took away my home and I'm so lost without my home," Laxus started to crack up as him and Cana started to argue, both of them regretting being immature and once they got to the guild - Cana went straight to Mira for the beer and Laxus sighed.

_My God, amazing how we got this far _Laxus sighed, he said goodbye to Fried and left the guild beginning his travels. He wanted to help people that he considered weak and he saw Gildarts when he was travelling and decided to stay out of his way, it was not his place to tell him and he left it. Cana woke up in the bar and went searching for Laxus, only to find Mira and Fried in the bar early in the morning, talking. " Fried wheres Laxus?" She asked, she looked even worse as she started to cry. " He left this morning, and he wants you to know he is sorry..." Fried replied as Mira put an arm around Cana, Cana decided to tell Fried and Mira about her problems and argument with Laxus. Fried held back the fact that he was slightly pissed at Cana for making his best friend go and helped Mira comfort Cana.

_It's like we're chasing all those stars _When Team Natsu came back, the candidates were announced and Cana thought she wasn't going to quit then there was no way she could win against the likes of Fried, Natsu and Juvia. She almost gave up, but then help came from the falling star herself - Lucy Heartfelia. Lucy looked so sincere that Cana believed that she could win it, as Lucy had a good sense of logic, Cana was so surprised that Natsu didn't snap up both Happy and Lucy, as Happy wasn't exactly a fighting partner but flying was a major advantage she guessed. Everything seemed to go smoothly and she was going to be fine but in Fried's debt for the rest of her life. She had so many flashbacks to Laxus that day and she didn't even mean to say the "Sexy Girl" card, as Fried's weakness. Then Grimoire Heart and Kain came back...Everything seemed to go against her. Cana felt powerless then she did a terrible thing by leaving Lucy... " Laxus..." She thought as she stood infront of Fairy Law and she felt a power surge go through her.

_And everyday I see the news_ Laxus spent months travelling around Fiore helping others and accepting kindness, he was a nomad but he knew the S-Class exams were happening and in his dreams he felt something bad was happening there were rumours that Grimoire Heart was attacking Fairy Tail and then he received a vision from his Grandfather - Cana was in trouble, Team Natsu was in trouble and The Thunder Legion had been defeated. So he stole a boat and got there in a matter of days, Laxus had to save his nakama, his Grandfather and his island. The sickening thought was they weren't really his to protect - yet...

_All the problems that we could solve_ As soon as he got to the island, he went straight into action, he missed this there wasn't a dull moment and he saw Natsu's spirit rise and the young blonde's. Laxus felt the energy rise within him that Hades was his Grandfather's friend then energy, what a fool Hades was trying to know that magic was. He could have told this Hades idiot where magic came from, the one magic was love itself and thats what Laxus had learnt, from helping people. As he took the deadly blow for the others, Natsu caught that idea as well.

_And when a situation rises _Laxus and Cana rejoiced with the others when they defeated Grimoire Heart, Gildarts joked about Laxus's exile and the first thing Laxus wanted to do was tell Cana what he had learnt about strength but his Grandfather stopped him, if Markarov questioned him what he had learnt Laxus could truthfully answer him but Markarov didn't want to talk to him. Cana finally found the courage to tell Gildarts everything seemed to be great but as Acnologia came onto the island, fate tried to pull everything apart.

Tell_me what you want to hear _Markarov still wasn't happy with Laxus, and there seemed to be nothing Laxus could say to convince him to be in the guild again but as Markarov tried to defend them all, Laxus didn't want to be a disgrace to his Grandfather. He wanted to be someone strong, that the old man could lean on and he had to go back for him. He followed Natsu back to the Master and then they fought for their lives, Laxus thought alongside his Grandfather and proved to him that they weren't giving up, what exactly the Master wanted to hear.

_Something that will light those ears _As Laxus joined hands with Fried and the old man, the old man didn't call them brats but he was uncharastically crying then he stared at Cana and Cana stared at him, giving him strength and the Master knew that Mavis was watching, giving them power. Cana and Laxus felt that they both belonged and that they were strong and with that both Cana and Laxus watched their sky disappear...  
_I'm sick of all the insincere _... and the Dragon flew away.

_( After the infinity clock arc - heading off to the Grand Magic Games )_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away _Laxus still couldn't believe that everyone was home and Gildarts appointed him as a member somehow he thought Cana may have had something to do with it, but he was happy that was everyone was still alive and things seemed to be about as normal as things could get. Mira was behind the bar, Gray and Natsu were fighting and Cana of course was drinking. She seemed to be looking everywhere but him. Was it time...? " Erm Cana I just want to say thanks," Laxus spoke.

_This time don't need another perfect lie don't care if critics ever jump in line_ Cana put down her drink, and looked at the man who had been occupying her thoughts for the last few months, she had missed Laxus and she did tell Gildarts what she had thought of Laxus. He was a good friend, but Cana realised she wanted something more... " It's no big deal, Gildarts would have let you back in the guild anyway," She raised her eyebrows and drank awkwardly.

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away _" I guess thats another reason to thank you for but I wanted to say thanks for teaching me what courage was... and being prepared to give me a second chance even the old man didn't..." Laxus mumbled while Cana stopped drinking altogether.  
" I'm glad Warren and Max didn't come with me on that Quest," Cana responded and when she looked into the orange orbs they were full of sincerity. " Laxus there was also something I wanted to tell you..." Cana spoke then Fried and The Thunder Legion finally spotted Laxus who had returned. " LAXUS!" They screamed and Cana moved out of the way. " I love you," Cana mumbled and she watched as she saw the old caring Laxus come out, before he rebelled against his Grandfather. Cana forgot one thing - Dragon Slayer Hearing.

_Got no reason _Laxus and Cana kept away from each other mostly during training, but what surprised Laxus was that Cana was actually focusing on enhancing her magic, and drinking less alcohol she had been seeing Mavis to see if she could lend Fairy Glitter but Mavis was rather reluctant after the celestial party fiasco, Cana seemed to work the hardest but both Laxus and Cana stayed away from each other, nobody seemed to notice this apart from Mira and Fried. Mira because Cana only ordered 1 drink then stared at it for an hour not drinking it and Fried because Laxus wasn't his usual self and he always had his mind on other things. When The Master ordered Fairy Tail Team B to happen, Laxus was totally against Cana as being a reserve and was begging for Fried, to Cana's disgust. Something strange was happening to Laxus though - he wanted no harm to come to Cana. And he had no reason to why that he had the sudden urge to protect her...

_Got no shame _Cana couldn't believe it, she thought honestly that Laxus had changed into someone worth while but he was just as power crazy as before, he was probably thinking that she was still worthless and dependant on the drink. She decided that she would show him worthless and an alcoholic, she finally went to the bar with Wakabe and Macao and drunk until her heart's content. Then she saw Bacchus and everything then seemed more interesting, she flirted with him and let Bacchus take her everyday bra. Laxus who was sitting with Mira and Fried saw this and he wanted to go and kill Bacchus, he called Cana a slut to Fried which she heard and he punched the table and went out to find his Grandfather and Mavis. " Laxus likes Cana!" Mirajane was in her cupid mood while Fried laughed but was puzzelled at why Laxus was being so nasty.

_Got no family I can blame_ Both Cana and Laxus couldn't sleep in their shared room and Gajeel's snoring was off putting, they kept thinking about the events before Tenrou Island. Then the events after, they both were still the same. Laxus thought Cana went back to being the weak drunk and Cana thought that Laxus went back to being the power mad arrogant ass hole. Maybe they were just like that each other thought nothing to do with the situations they found themselves in but why were they both hurting.

_Just don't let me disappear _Laxus looked at Cana, she was out of her head drunk and she was wearing a top. He watched Erza defeat all 100 monsters, well Laxus doubted those cards could do much and as all the mages took turns to get ranked, he realised how much of ass hole he was behaving and when Cana walked up to the magic power finder. She started taking off her clothes. Laxus was Mr Negative and he was ready to face plant something, Cana noticed this and was more faster taking her top off, revealing her black bra and the fairy glitter tattoo. Laxus did a double take and growled when he saw Bacchus holding up Cana's bra saying she was easy... Cana went up to the MPF and gave it everything thinking of a blonde haired dragon slayer. The score wowed everyone and Mavis nudged Markarov, to show how much his Grandson was besotted. Bacchus quickly put the bra down as both Cana and Laxus had their eyes on him as Mira started to formulate plans to get them together.

_I'll tell you everything_ Before Laxus could even congratulate Cana on her victory and apologise. Laxus was called to the arena to take on Alexei, when the fight started he realised that Alexei was Ivan. This sent flashbacks of him trying to defend his Father to his Grandfather, not taking any notice of Cana anymore and how he hurt his friends. Laxus listened to Raven Tail, his Father wanting to know what the Lumen Historie was, Laxus didn't know what it was and tried to tell his Father that but he was raging, he didn't understand how evil his Father was until then. His Grandfather was right, Fairy Tail was right... Then he thought about what Orba did to Wendy, what Flare did to Lucy and what his own Father drove him away from and he was furious building in energy.

_Tell me what you want to hear _Cana was almost in tears, how did Alexei get Laxus not to do anything. Something wasn't right as she watched the fight, his heart wasn't their and he was motionless - he hadn't taken off his coat. He hadn't said anything, this made several members suspect that Laxus was trying to make them lose but Fried was trying to quieten them down but even Bixlow and Ever were confused, Natsu and Romeo were furious as they looked up to Laxus. Markarov and Mavis knew it was Ivan and they both hoped that Laxus could defeat him, then a blinding light entered the arena to reveal Laxus and Ivan and Raven Tail smacked down on the floor, Wendy, Romeo, Fried, Mira Lucy and Natsu cheered followed by the rest of the guild while Cana was still on her seat and Mira offered her beer but she rejected it. " I want him Mira..." Mira fainted.

_Something that will light those ears _" I want him Mira..." He glanced at her first and tuned in on her, she rejected the beer and she said that. Laxus grinned and Markarov grinned at his Grandson. The whole of Fairy Tail celebrated that night and everyone seemed to be booze cruising. Laxus laughed at the idiotic Natsu while Cana tried to encourage Lucy, Lucy and Natsu went off with Happy leaving them both together.

_I'm sick of all the insincere _" So what is this about you wanting a piece of the almighty Laxus..." Laxus started fooling around while Cana downed shots like a reflex action. " You heard that!" She spluttered as Laxus grabbed her glass, pulling her into the beer store room. Wow, this is my dream Cana thought. Focus Cana thought... He is still an arrogant bastard... " So what's the big deal anyway you didn't even want me as the reserve on your te -!" Before Cana even could finish Laxus had pulled her in for a kiss and Cana felt like she was floating, this was her idea of her fairytale.

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away _As Laxus deepened the kiss, Mira happened to be helping out the barmaid who couldn't keep up with the demand, she walked into the store room. " FRIED!" Mira yelled and as quick as a flash, the green haired rune specialist appeared and it was his turn to be shocked. " You actually got a couple together?" Fried asked as Mira shook their head and both Cana & Laxus stopped kissing and looked at their friends questioningly but Fried and Mira already ran away.

_This time don't need another perfect lie don't care if critics ever jump in line _Cana was so happy, she was just happy and she was happy that she was with the guy, who is her match and being surrounded by booze. She kicked open a barrel. " I'll drink to Mira's cupid heart." She laughed while Laxus muttered she would drink to anything but atleast she wasn't going crazy as she was still recovering from drinking with Bacchus. They went out of the store room and the others looked at them strangely. Mira and Fried were trying to convince everyone that they saw Laxus and Cana together but Laxus wounded his best friend and Fairy Tail's cupid. " I was only helping Cana get more beer... God damn it Fried, are you going to be Mira's sidekick or something?" Laxus grinned while Cana tried to smother her giggles, the old man looked at Laxus curiously. As Cana and Laxus were walking away with a barrel of beer, to have their own private party... Bacchus came.

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away _" Well since you two say you aren't together... I want to finish getting the rest of Cana's clothes off!" Bacchus put an arm around Cana as Fairy Tail stopped what they were doing. Cana who was now extremely pissed off with herself that she had flirted with one of Quatro Puppy's assholes was about to punch him in the face when Laxus did just that. He punched Bacchus square in the face and knocked him flying out of the bar. " FINE before you even start Fried - I like Cana okay! In fact I might even love her...!" The old man, the thunder legion and the rest of the guild smirked while the rest of the guild laughed at the lightening dragon slayer. " LAXUS IS THE MAN!" Elfman added and Evergreen didn't hit him.

_All my secrets away _" I think I love you to," Cana laughed at the red faced dragon slayer then kissed him again.

_All my secrets away _" Can Gildarts kick him out?" Natsu asked as Cana and Laxus started to run as Cana smirked and pulled out another one of Gildarts cards he sent her, to tell him the news.


End file.
